UnslavedTale
by Delirium Echos
Summary: Sans is enslaved to Frisk, who is a child who thinks treating monsters like this is very poorly. Sans was taken away from his home (and Papyrus) to work for the humans. He is, to his surprised, treated kindly by his new master, and has two other monster, while really one. Toriel, the nanny to Frisk, and a pet talking flower, Flowery, which he over waters on purpose every time.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been having to take care of Papyrus ever since the humans took both our parents. They came into our little town and looked for the people who are what they were called perfect to serve. They picked everyone from age 16 up, who wasn't pregnant, nursing a very young monster, or was really old._

 _I still think they shouldn't of taken our mom, because Pap was still so little. He was still having trouble talking and wasn't at the age to actually remember our parents. We were the youngest to be left without people to take care of us._

 _That's when my friends and I set up a thing to help the children left without parents._

 _My friend, Grillby, would cook meals for everyone. He only talks to me do to his shyness. I told him he should start a restaurant... If we don't get taken away by the time he could get one started. He's older than me._

 _They left an older skeleton, Dr. WD Gaster. I asked him to treat everyone who got hurt. He happily agreed to do it. He also builds stuff for both monsters and humans._

 _My other friends wish I don't confess who they are or what they did. We talked about if humans ever find stuff out about or group, who would be okay to let the others confess that they were in it._

 _Only Grillby, Gaster, and I agreed to it. I don't see what's wrong with showing that you are willing to take care of other people. It shows you are nice and care about others._

 _Oh! Silly me. I forgot to add what I do in the group!_

 _I take care of the kids. We picked a big house to raise them. I clean, feed, play, entertain, and everything I can for those kids. I made a promise to my parents to watch after everyone. I may have taken that a little to far though._

 _I am not 15 as I write this. I often hide this to keep the other kids from getting to it. The humans told me that, the masters we are getting signed to are starting to want to know everything we do and did in our past lives._

 _They came about a month again. They said they will come get more monsters to go with them._

 _I am afraid that I will be taken and leave Pap behind. He is still so kind and innocent, so much it almost makes him dumb. I don't want to leave my only family member that I have left._

 _Grillby has been training someone to take over his place, because he thinks he's going to get taken away. He told me about the dreams he had, where he is given to a large family of humans and have to work as their chief. He says, that I get taken away the same day._

 _That just scared me more._

~~~~

"SANS, PAPYRUS IS HUNGRY!" The younger, but almost the same height skeleton yells right beside the one that was writing.

Sans sighs and puts down his pencil. "Did Grillby not make food yet?" He asks getting up.

"HE WENT OUTSIDE BECAUSE THE HUMANS CALLED MONSTERS OVER THE AGE OF 13." Ppayrus responds as his brother picks him up.

Sans eyes widen. He rushes down the steps to see monsters being rushed out the house by humans with weapons.

"Oh no..." He gulps and heads down the steps. Sans's fears are coming true, though he isn't even get rushed out.

Sans puts Papyrus in the room for children under the age of 8.

"Please stay here." He whispers and kisses his brother on the head.

"BUT BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" The younger skeleton jumps to his feet and hugs his olfer brother.

"I-I have to go out to the humans. I promise that I will be back." Sans hugs him back. "Be brave for me?"

"PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS BRAVE FOR HIS BROTHER SANS." Papyrus hugs tighter before Sans had to peel him off.

Sans gives him a weak smile before rushing off.

Sans was panicking on the inside, though on the outside he was acting strong for the group of monsters who looked up to him. He wanted to run back inside and hide, so he could stay with Papyrus and not leave him brother alone in this shitty world that they call life.

He wished that humans couldn't, didn't, have this power over them. That they didn't have to work for them. That they could just live out lives.

Though, he knows wishes don't always happen to come true. There are very rare times that wishes come true. Most of the times, they are Papyrus's wishes that he wished would come true for the littler, while no longer littler, but younger one.

"Who is Sans Blast Bones?" A human asks as soon as he makes it outside. "Don't make me ask another time!"

His voice is stuck in his throat, but he somehow says, "I'm him."

The human looks at him in surprised. Like he didn't think he would be who he actually is.

"You're a tiny thing. Though you did show you are brave by confessing who you are."

Sans decides to be braver and walks to the human. He feels like he is about to wet himself.

"You are going to come with us, skeleton. The others here have told us how you are really good for caring for other people." They wave their hand over to at least eleven different monsters standing in a line.

Each one looked scared and sorry for me. Sans knew that they gave me up to protect themselves or so they could stay with their family. He doesn't blame them. He would have maybe done the same if he was weak and scared.

But he isn't... He has yet to give any names to them about who is good for what around here. Even after a beating that left his right eye in bad shape.

"Yes... I take care of the other monsters here, who don't have a family to take there of them." He continues to stare at the other monsters.

Sans was making them promise to him. Promise to take care of everyone. Papyrus is at their top.

They nod and some began to cry. They must feel horrible now for turning him over. He hopes they know, that he doesn't hate them. He just want them to promise him and do what he asks of them.

"We will be taking you in. Go say goodbye to everyone. If you hide from us, we will find you and kill you." The human got a dangerous tone with him.

Sans just played it cool by saying, "I won't hide from the real monsters that roam this planet."

Oh, did the human not like this! They hit him in the face, making him fall onto his knees.

"Don't get cocky with me, you idiot!"

Sans shakes himself and gets up. He just keeps his smile.

Smiling keeps them from seeing your fear, he has always told himself. He was once told that by his dad, who smiled the whole time as he was taken away from his children and put in a different group than his loving wife.

It took years to master the "Keep Smiling" trick. To his surprised, it actually works. Not on his friends or Papyrus though. They saw right through it.

Sans just walked straight inside to find Grillby and Papyrus.

Both were right at the door.

"Th-They're taking you, aren't they?" Grillby asks in his quiet and shy voice.

"Yes. The others told about me being a good caretaker." Sans sighs. "I hug you, but you're too hot for me." He chuckles, but no one else did.

"PAPYRUS DOESN'T WANT HIS BROTHER, SANS, TO LEAVE HIM." Papyrus hugs him tightly.

Sans hugs him. "I don't want to leave my Great Papyrus."

"I'M GREAT?"

"Yes. You are the Great Papyrus." Sans chuckles. He looks at Grillby.

"Y-You're book." The fire teenager holds out the said object.

"Thank you."

"They are taking me, too." Grillby says as he hands the book over.

The silences that fell over the ground, killed Sans on the inside. He felt like crying, but he kept a smile the whole time.

"Time to go skeleton." The human grabbed him by the back of his hoodie.

"Let me hug a bit more." He growls, but was yanked away from his younger sibling.

"WAIT! LET PAPYRUS HUG MORE!" The Great Papyrus yells.

The human laughs as he drags the older brother outside. "This is the first time I have seen such a love between monsters. Makes me think you guys are humans."

"And you humans are the true monsters!" Sans yells as he tries to free himself.

He was tossed on his knees as other monsters ran outside. Along the group was his friends and brothers.

"Say that one more time!"

"I mean it! Humans are the true monsters! They take us without thinking of the people who we love and care about." Sans stays on his knees. "I will not back down! I care about every monster here and I have watched over them even from a young age! I know humans feel the same as we do, but you guys let your anger get in the way too much!"

Sudden a rope is wrapped tightly around his neck, making him gag. The human wraps it more than once.

Sans kept a smile, though it was more as a "You will end up in hell smile."

Then the rope was tied to his hands and he was yanked to his feet. Then shoved down. Yanked to his feet. Shoved down. The human repeated this over and over.

"Wiped that damn smile off your look!" They yell.

"I will not." Sans yells as he is yanked to his feet.

His eyes got a bit scared. He chuckles to hide that.

"Keep smiling. Even in the darkest moments."

...

 **Hope you like it~**

 **I'm looking for people who will make fan art**


	2. Chapter 2

_~Two weeks after the humans took me~_

 _Sorry future master it took so long to write in this again. They had me in a 'correction' area. I was there for my outburst for what I was yelling at my village._

 _I also have finally healed and I can finally write for you!... I will be truthful for you. I strongly dislike writing right now. When there is people sitting so close to me, watching me._

 _I am in a place. They won't tell me where or what this place is. Monsters are being taken out the room and aren't coming back._

 _I can't hear anything, other than words being put onto blank notebook papers. It just makes me more edgy. I was never one to stand quietness._

 _I am the youngest in this room... And the only male. Though my papers say I am 'undetermined.'_

 _Don't I look, talk, act and what not of a boy?_

 _They said writing in diaries is female like, but my personality makes me seem like a male. They argued with each other, the humans, till they put that._

 _It looks like I am next from the order they are going. I wonder what they will do to me._

 _I don't need more injuries or to stay away from Papyrus anymore. I hope you will allow me to see him. I feel so lost with out my little bro and I just want to see him._

 _I need to_

...

"Mr. Sans." A human call from the door to take the monsters out of. "We are ready for you."

The one that was called sighs and stands up. He didn't say a word as he slowly walks over, notebook he was just writing in.

Just like every other human the skeleton has came across, this one looked just as surprised as they all were by him. Sans doesn't get why he surprise them.

Unlike the others though, this one smiled and said nothing about him being small, young, or being a skeleton. Plus they gently touched his bonds, before taking them off him.

"Don't need you like this one they see you." They keep the smile.

"Who am I seeing?" Sans ask quietly. He forgot what they were working into my mind. Speak only when a human allows you to.

He quickly cover his head... But he didn't get hit this time. He shyly looks up at the human.

"People who may become your master." They just kept the same before gently leading him out the door.

The door only lead to a hallway with more doors! Five doors in front of him, two on the sides, and the one behind him.

"We have picked people we think you would most likely be good to work with. Pick a door and go in, but it must be one in front of you... I'll have to punish you if you pick a different door." The human didn't like the idea of punishing, Sans could tell by the look on their face.

He looks at the door. There are windows to see in the room. He wonders if they could see him also.

He looks in a room to see a man and a little boy. He guesses they are family. They also have a monster holding the boy's hand.

Sans slowly moves to the next door. Inside was a woman and a girl. The girl was in a wheelchair. He could see that the two didn't like each other. Also a small monster pushing the chair away from the older person.

The middle door had no one for some reason, or they turned the light off so he couldn't see them. He didn't care, he just can't see in the room.

Sans can hear screaming from the next room. It makes him want to skip that one. They were yelling hateful things. Next he would hear a bang against the door. Then another voice yelling.

He looks at the human standing at the door he came out of a little while ago. They just did a motion to tell him to skip that door.

The last door had a monster holding a child in a blanket. He could tell the gender of this monster, but not the human, this time. It looked time and peaceful in this one.

The only thing wrong about it was the fact that there was no older human. Just the child, who looked to be three, and the monster, who was a girl. Just them.

Sans takes a breathe before quietly opening the door. He glances in the door.

"H-Hello?" He croaks out.

"Hi!" The young human screams out. "Who are you? Why are you a skeleton?"

The kid's questions went on and on. Maybe he went in the wrong door...

"I'm Sans. They told me to go in a door." He looks up at the monster.

It was a goat woman and his best guess was she was a nanny to the child. She was smiling at her master.

"Say hello to your new..." The goat monster stops talking when she looks up at Sans. "You're a boy... Normally it is a girl."

"They said I was undetermined, so... Shows what humans know." Sans shrugs.

The other monster laughs. "I'm Toriel, Frisk's nanny. Why were going to be my helper nanny, but I think you can do something else other than that."

"May I ask, what happened to their parents?" Sans asks and sees the child suddenly turn sad.

"They have very little time open right now. They wanted another nanny for the other child that is coming." Toriel explains.

The skeleton nods and sighs. He looks at the child.

"Hello Frisk." He waves at them.

Sans jumps and almost lost a scream.

The child just shoved their hand into his eye! That is very disrespectful and he feels so violated right now!

"Oh child! Do not do that!" Toriel takes the hand out of the skeleton's head.

Sans shivers, but doesn't respond to what they did. He didn't think that would happen.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Please don't do that again."

...

 **Done for now!**

 **Take guess on who was in which door!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I am riding to your home in an actual car! Well, it'll be my home to also soon, but to ride in a real car excites me. To actual ride in it. Not to be in chains or to have my hands tied to the back of it._

 _At first, I fought with Toriel about the need for a seat belt. The thing could be dangerous! Plus... I didn't know how to put it on... It's a bit embarrassing and I won't admit it to her. Though I think she could see it confused me so much._

 _She ended up helping me put it on... The same thing she did with you before telling the driver where to go and how much time they had to spare._

 _After that was all done, I had to watch you. I wasn't too keen at first to watch you since, for some reason, you loved to mess with my hurt eye. It just really hurts, even without your hand, toys, or both in it. I hope you will stop this when you get older._

 _You look pretty cute and act pretty funny. A nice kind of funny mind you. Plus... You're nice as a person..._

 _I was afraid to get someone mean and rude. I was afraid to be hurt more. To have so much more done to me and have to stand there and put up with it. I was afraid it will be like the cases I have heard about from the other monsters. The one that came back or the ones that got letters from their family and friends._

 _The only thing I dislike (beside the things going into my eye) is how you call Toriel, mom. I know it isn't my right or place to judge you, master, just... I don't get it. It doesn't seem right at all._

 _She isn't your real mother. She is your nanny. She just takes care of you. I think how young you are and how long you have been with her may be why you call her, mom._

 _Plus, it makes me wish I could call someone mom..._

 _I... I miss her._

 _I... I miss dad._

 _I miss Doctor Gaster._

 _I miss Grillby._

 _Most of all..._

 _I MISS PAPY! I WANT MY SILLY BROTHER!_

 _I miss how he yells everything he says. How he smiles even though he claims to hate my jokes and puns. How he knew the right way to cheer me up. His hugs. His random gifts. His 'I love you's he wrote on random things he gave to me or how he hide them in my everyday task._

 _I just... I miss him._

...

Sans stops writing to wipe away the tears that were forming in his eyes. He doesn't like that he is crying in front of his new master, Toriel, or the mystery man driving the car.

"Are you OK, Sans?" Toriel snaps him out of his daze he was in.

He quickly turns to look out the window. "Sorta... I mean, yeah." He mumbles at first.

"What are you writing?" Frisk asks as they move closer to him, reaching out their hands from their car seat.

Sans sighs and turns to them. "They told me to write in a book about my life. They said, you guys are becoming curious about us."

He was about to rip out the page he just wrote on, but Frisk stops him by grabbing his hands. He stops and looks at them, still with sad eyes. "Yes, master?"

"Leave it in. You read to me what you want." Frisk smiles and lets him go. "Let me hear some... But only if you want to know it."

Sans smiles weakly and looks up at Toriel. She just smiles at him.

He guess his master is giving him a free choice right now, right? He hasn't got to really choice if he wants to actually wants to do something. He likes that.

"I guess. I'll read some to you. Let me find something." Sans flips through the pages. "Oh... I only wrote on three really." He gets nervous and looks at his master.

"Pick stuff out if you want, Sans. Frisk would like to know about you." Toriel states, making him look at the goat woman.

Sans nods and picks stuff off of the first page for right now. Actually, he read the whole page. He felt like it didn't show much about him.

"It looks like you care a lot for other people already." Toriel chuckles.

Sans smiles and looks at the next page. He takes a breath and decides what to read. The kiddo doesn't need to know he was hurt and how much he misses his Papyrus. He didn't notice how his smile disappeared as he looked over what he was going to say.

There wasn't a lot he could say. It was a small amount written on this page and most of which is stuff he doesn't want to say. He doesn't want them to hear about this stuff. He doesn't want anyone to hear about the pain he went and is going through.

He reads a bit about the other humans not knowing what his gender was when the human up front coughs and scares him. Was that to tell him to talk? He doesn't know really.

Toriel sighs as Frisk gives a confuse look at Sans. He thinks he jumped because now his master apple juice is all over his lap.

"Eh..." He pulls the notebook closer to his blue face to try and hide his embarrassment. "S-Sorry M-Master." He stutters out.

"Jumpy much?" The guy in the driver seat asks. He was looking at Sans in the mirror. "You kicked my seat and made the car jump."

Sans groans. "I'm so sorry." He takes a breathe. He needs to calm down.

"Can we stop to eat?" Frisk calls out. "I want a glamburger!" They call out happy.

The driver chuckles. "The normal Toriel?"

"Yes, Mister Roy." Toriel answers in a calm voice.

"Sans?"

"Anything will do..." Sans wasn't really hungry right now and he doesn't know any human food.

"OK. I'll get you anything."

...

 **WOW! This story is liked so much!**

 **Sorry for the wait also. School and swimming, yadda yadda.**

 **Hey, quick question to the readers.**

 **If I start another Au story would you read it also? It'll be about a character being split into a mercy and geno form. I could write a Mercy and Geno run for the story also.**

 **The story will also explain why that character is split. Can you guess the character also? (ouo)**


	4. Chapter 4

_I never liked to eat food someone, who is not my friend Grillbz. I just don't know what they are feeding me. If it's a water sausage or actual meat... What kind of meat it is..._

 _You just eat what the woman though the window gave you. Like you knew what was in the greasy meat and the fries. You could be eating anything. ANYTHING!_

 _Toriel had to order from a different window. I can see the racism that humans have. Humans even have it on other humans._

 _Only... It's worst to monsters. We are not humans. We are not worthy of being accepted by you guys._

 _We aren't even worthy to order from the same window as you!_

 _I am just sitting there, watching the bruised dog give Tori her food. He just has this look on his face. He looks like he can tell me the world with just staring at me._

 _I could see that he has seen a lot in this world. The hatred and the pain that they put on him. What they did to him... What they may do to me..._

 _I just turn and look at the human only window. She is staring at me, showing me how see feels about me with her nose scrunched up._

 _I see her pick something up and I decided now was a good time to roll up the window to the car. I was clicking on the button, trying to understand how to work..._

 _When the hot coffee hit me in the face, getting in my nose, mouth, and my eyes. I gasped at her as the car window finally went up._

 _I touched my face. The pain wasn't kicking in yet. I was afraid of how it will actually feel when my body reacts to it._

 _Toriel was asking me questions and wiping my face. I didn't pay attention to her._

 _I looked straight at you, Frisk..._

 _Then there was a scream. I noticed tears falling down your face before my mind clicked that I was crying myself._

 _I didn't realized it was me screaming because I am never loud. That voice was so loud, it hurt my ears. There was no way it could be mine._

 _But it was. My hands touching my face confirmed that for me._

 _I saw the fear and pain come on your face. I could also hear a girlish laugh and someone saying that is the best things in the world._

 _You started to scream with me, but you were yelling words at me. I can't tell what people were saying as my voice only increased as my body began to feel more._

 _The man, in the driver seat, unbuckled and turned to me. He grabbed my hands from my face as he screamed over everyone._

 _I stared into his face. I noticed the kindness he held in almost the same squirty eyes as you. Maybe you guys are related?_

 _His voice finally reached my mind. He was saying, calm down. He was trying to get me to stop screaming._

 _I then heard Toriel calming Frisk, you were still screaming loudly, "Mr. Skelly, be OK!"_

 _I don't remember much. Just I closed my eyes_.

...

"Sans, are you changed yet?" Toriel knocks on the skeleton's door.

Sans puts down his pencil. He sighs. He didn't like that they were thinking that the nanny was going to be a girl.

He was so scared when the man brought a belt out and told Toriel to stand in the middle of the room. He had Sans sit in a chair in front of her.

"This is what happens when you don't bring us what we want, worthless thing." The belt smacked Toriel in the face.

"Don't hit her." Sans called out. He felt stupid after saying that.

The belt and man spun to him.

Sans face was already hurting from the coffee. He gently touches his face as he heads to the door.

"Sans?" Toriel asks again.

"I do not want to come out, Tori." Sans touches the door with his other hand, before leaning his back to it.

There was a quietness between the two. One in the hall, the other in the room. Both seem to be thinking of something.

Both of them had wounds from today. Though, they both quietly walked away from the beating like nothing happened.

"Knock knock." Sans finally says something.

"What Sans?"

"Just say, 'Who's there?'" Sans laughs a little.

Toriel does an 'oh.' "Who's there?"

"Dishes."

"Dishes who?"

Sans laughs a bit before saying, "Dishes is a bad joke." His laughter dies slowly as he notices she didn't laugh.

"T-Toriel?" Sans gulps.

Then laughter from the other side of the door made him smile. She liked the joke.

"That was good, Sans." Toriel talks through her laughing. "Now, may I come into our room?"

Sans sighs and looks at down at the doorknob. He gently unlocked the door and pushes of the door. He walks back to his desk beside his mattress on the floor.

"I unlocked it." He says as he sits back down at the desk picking up the pencil.

"Thank you." The goat monster walks in and heads to her desk.

Sans was happy she had a bed. She gets to be sleep peacefully. She gets to be a bit happier. Even just a tiny bit.

"Writing in your journal again?" She asks quietly. "Also, at night, our door has to stay open."

"Yes. The door must stay open? OK." Sans looks out his little window.

He watches as a storm came rolling in. The flashes light up the dark sky

...

 **I was sadden by writing this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sans was forcefully woken up. The man, he learned from talking to Toriel, is Frisk's dad and he doesn't like people sleeping in. He learned the hard way on the first day...

He was picked up from his mattress on the floor and tossed down in front of his dresser. He stared at the dresser as he tries to understand what had happen to him.

"Get up!" The man yells and a snapping of a belt was heard to the right of Sans head.

Sans hurried to his feet as fast as he could. He almost fell onto the man as he got up.

"Good. Now, we will be heading out to town later to get you... More suit-in-able clothing. Don't thank me. The wife doesn't want people to think we promote cross-dressing, but wear the maid clothing for now." The man chuckles at him with a smirk.

Sans frowns at that. They don't want to have him crossing-dressing, so they are going shopping to get different clothes... But till they get the clothes, he has to wear the dress?

That makes no sense!

He could just stay in this white tank top and the black shorts. If they really didn't want him cross-dressing.

Sans turns to the dresser as he thinks. He was thinking all night long, that's the reason why he was sleeping in. All he has done here is, write and think.

He pulls out a short maid dress and puts it on top of the dresser to look for something... Longer, at least.

He turned up short. He snorts as he thinks on that. He frowns deeply after realizing he will have to wear a short maid dress.

Sans picks up the dress and turns around to see the man just staring at him. It made Sans sweat as he tries to understand why the man was doing that.

He glances around and sees a woman in the doorway. She looked very pissed right now.

"What are you doing?" She asks. She walks into the room.

Sans points to himself to ask, 'Are you talking to me?' He couldn't tell if she was talking to him or her husband.

She shakes her head and looks at the man. "Hello. What are you doing?"

The man rolls his eyes and turns to her. He gives a smile to his wife. "I was just telling him about what we will do today. That's all."

The woman shakes her head. "Okay. Now... LEAVE the room so he could change and come with me for our chat."

Sans watches them for a bit before they walk out. He closes the door after them.

He decided to keep his shorts on when he wears the dress. It'll make him feel more comfortable.

...

Sans didn't have much free time. He didn't even get to have breakfast or brunch!

They made him do laundry, wash the dishes, sweep the kitchen, vacuum floors that had carpet, had wash ones weren't, wipe off windows, tables, and what else they think off, pick up random things the man decided he wanted to toss on the ground, help Frisk write as Toriel cooked, and rewash dishes.

He wasn't allowed to eat till all the humans were done eating and out of the dinning room.

"Please feed Flowey, Sans." The woman said as she passed him, patting his shoulder.

"Flowey? Is that a pet?" Sans mumbles.

"I'm right here, you scum bag!" A flower that was right beside him yells at him.

Sans jumps and gets a bone out. He looks at the flower.

It had a red collar around it's flower pot that had a bell on it. It had nice yellow petals and a... Face that changed from angry to amused.

"Howdy, little lady." Flowey chuckles at him.

"I'm not-!" Sans cuts off himself as he thinks how he looks right now. He huffs at the flower as he feels his face heats up.

"Nice pretty blue blush. You have blue magic? I bet your soul is a pretty blue. Let m-"

"Don't give him your soul." Toriel comes out with two plates of food. "He's not allow to have any."

Sans looks between Toriel and Flowey before taking a step away from Flowey. The flower didn't like that. It hissed at Toriel.

"I just wanted to know if I had his color right! I just want to see the pretty soul~" The flower faced turned scary.

Sans gulps and looks at Toriel. It was weird to hear people talk about his soul that way and the fact that Toriel said he isn't allowed to have any.

"How do I feed him?" Sans ask Toriel.

"By giving me your soul~" Flowey purrs at him.

"By watering him. I'll give him the other stuff later." Toriel said with a look at the flower.

Sans picks the flower up and sets him on the table. He looks around as thinks of where the watering can is at.

"She keeps it in the kitchen." Flowey tells him.

"Thanks flower." Sans mumbles and quickly heads to getting it.

The three of them ate and Sans got to learn about the two of them. How they knew each other before they were brought here. How Frisk found Flowey in the back yard and dug him up to put him in a pot. How they fight. A show of how they fight.

After they were done, they both wanted to know about Sans. He didn't know what to say, so he told they to ask questions and he'll answer them.

He would only answer ones he thought was okay. Which he ended up only answering Toriel's. Flowey questions weren't even questions. They were do this, show me that, and blah blah.

Sans was actually happy, which made him sad. His little brother wan't here to bask in it with him. He doesn't even know what his brother is doing. He doesn't even know if his brother is okay.

He only got maybe an hour in before the man came to him, saying they are going out now.

...

Sans was walking down the street behind the man. They went many more places than just a clothes store. Actually... They haven't even gone to the clothes store yet.

Sans was wondering if they were even shopping for clothes anymore as he holds all the different bags in his hands. He was about to call a Gaster Blaster to hold some, but he didn't want anyone to freak out.

He was going to ask the man questions, but he could see he was waiting for him to say something, anything. So he stayed quiet. Deciding to wait for the man to talk first.

Sans looks around at people looking at him. He sighs and looks back at his master's father.

The man stops and turns to him.

"Look at the fight starting up there." He points to a group split evenly with numbers of humans and monsters. "Don't ever do that."

Sans is not allowed to say this, but the man had a few drinks. He knows that the man mind isn't straight right now.

He also knows not to mess with the man, even if he is heading to a group of scared monsters. Some monsters' magic don't work while when they are scared.

Sans hurried after the man. "Mister, please wait for me." He pleads.

He strongly dislikes how short he is compared to the man.

Sans sees the monsters grow even more scared. Their magic started to flow around them.

"Mister! Please wait!" Sans yells at the man.

When he saw everyone start to yell at him and he was grabbed. He shakes himself free and looks forward at the humans circling the monsters.

The monsters were only kids... Their magic isn't fully under their control.

He quickly falls to the ground, covering his head.

The flashes light up the dark shy... Before Sans heard the sound.

...

 **I am done for now**


	6. Chapter 6

When Sans open his eyes again, he saw that he made a blue magic circle around himself. Outside the circle was just smoke. He couldn't see anything in front, behind, or anything around him.

"H-Hello? Mister, are you here?" He calls out. He doesn't get an answer.

Sans dismiss the circle and tries to look around better. This smoke was so thick and it seemed to move.

"H-Hello?" He calls out louder this time.

He began to hear yelling to see if people were okay and calling out to see if people were even alive, or here. All where humans. No monsters were making a sound.

"A-Are they gone?" Sans asks before looking for his master's father. "Mister, where are you?"

He didn't understand how the man could go so far from him. Maybe he flew over his protection? He decided to check around the area the explosion happened in first.

Only thing there was a gaping in the ground. There was no humans and no monster children.

He turns around to see the smoke was lifting up some. He could see the buildings, the knocked over streetlamps, cars were toss over, and the humans. Oh so many, _angry_ , humans...

All looking over at him now.

Sans says nothing as they come close to him. What could he say? What is he allowed to say? Is he _even_ allowed to talk right now?

He made sure to stay as quiet as he could. He didn't smile as he normally does, but he didn't let a frown come onto his face.

He closes his eyes and thought of Papyrus's bedtime story he would read to him. How the story was still so exciting after how many times he read it to him. It wasn't the story itself, but how his little brother reacted and wanted it that made it exciting.

Oh. His little brother. What would he think of him now?

He is in a human town, not a small village. Wearing clothes human made, not male clothes. Standing where an explosion happened. Standing in a circle with a lot of humans around him.

What would Papyrus see him as? Would Papyrus even know it is his brother?

He wonders what he did wrong to get treatment like this. Did he do something wrong?

He doesn't remember. Maybe it was a past him that did something.

Doctor Gaster also talked about more that one kind of yourself. Maybe one of him made this happen to him.

Whatever that other him did, it must have been ugly.

Sans can't do anything, but allow the group to beat him up.

...

Doesn't sound so great, eh?

After the beating, I was dragged to a car. They wanted to tie my hands to it, but the driver of master's father took me away from them.

The man said he would punish me. He said something worst was in story when we get home.

It made me nervous. I wanted to run away at first, but my legs weren't the best at the moment.

I was scared the whole ride back to the house. Once we were there, I asked about the Mister.

The man was gone. No trace of him at all.

The driver talked about that may have to be a setup. The man had secrets to hide and disappearing would be better than facing them for him.

I asked what they were and he said I'll find out later.

I sat there in the car after he left. I was afraid of what to do. Plus I couldn't stand just yet.

The driver came back out with Flowey and my master's mother. Their real mother.

After a bit of an argument, I allowed Flowey to pick me up out of the car.

I don't remember much after that. I woke up in my bed an hour later.

I was in new clothes and I was wrapped up in places that were hurt earlier. I was, also, on the couch.

I looked to see the flower staring at me before yelling, "The trash bag is awake."

He's so nice.

I got to talk to the others before I was allowed into my room, where I slept some more.

I woke up at two when Frisk wanted to play. They didn't know I was sleeping.

We played for a bit, before both of us took a nap.

Master didn't ask about their dad. Not once. They didn't even ask in their sleep like the other kids I have been with.

Did they care about the man? Did they even count him as a dad?

...

 **I am done for now**


	7. Chapter 7

Sans looks around nervously. He doesn't understand a single thing of what is going on. He is just confused.

He was woken up by the driver for his master's family before it was dawn. Then he was rushed into the car. He was given nothing on what is happening.

Sans's mind keeps popping back to a punishment worst from what the mob of humans would do. He just comes up with one thing. Death.

Yep. Death is type of punishment in his mind.

The car starts to slow down as he lets that idea burn into his head and be began to pick his last words he would say. He wanted to yell out that he wasn't ready yet, but fear made him keep his mouth shut.

"Sans." The driver looks down at him. "I can't let you go."

The skeleton stares up at him as it feels like his soul may explode. He isn't ready for anything! Just give him about... The rest of his life to get ready!

Even then, he still won't be ready!

"Though, I am able you to see your home. At least your old home." The driver gives a soft smile. "Took awhile to find out about here. Luckily, I have someone willing to give stuff up for a friend."

Sans feeling tears spilling into his eyesockets. "I-I really get to see my home again?" He whispers softly. "Th-This isn't a joke?"

The man only nods to him with a smile. "We get all of today here. I agreed with Lady that you should get to go home sometimes, but times will vary."

Sans soon stops listening. He was so focus on the fact he is home and he may get to see people again. He gasps when he realizes he can see his brother.

He looks at the man as he grabs the doorhandle. He waits for a small nod to go out.

"Remember, don't run away. We need you." The man said as Sans climbs out.

The skeleton didn't know how to think of that. The voice got weird as he said that. Almost like he wasn't saying it.

All thoughts of Sans came to a complete and utter stop, when the door to the big house opened.

Sans actually gave a true smile as he hears his name being called.

"Yep, it's me. I'm back, Paps." Sans starts to walk to the house.

"SANS!" The younger and more energized skeleton took off down the steps. "PAPYRUS WAS SO WORRY FOR YOU!"

"I was worried for you, too." Sans falls onto his knees in front of his brother. "God, if you do exist, please let him be really." He whispers to himself.

Papyrus gasps at his brother. He points at the chips and bruises on the other.

"BROTHER?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" He yells once his voice came back to him.

Sans chuckles to himself again. "I crawled out of my grave. Back to life." He looks up at his brother with tears falling out of his eyesockets.

"WE DON'T HAVE GRAVES... BROTHER." Papyrus didn't push anymore on the subject anymore before hugging his brother. "I MISSED YOU!"

"I missed you, too." Sans let's out in a sob. "Sorry to stay away for about a month."

"THAT'S OKAY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS, as his brother said, IS GREAT WITH EVERYTHING! Even waiting." Papyrus's body began to shake as he felt himself about to cry.

"It's okay to cry. Even the strongest cry, Paps." Sans pulls away to look his brother in the face.

The grass was beginning to get painted with blue and orange tears instead of normal colorless morning dew. Though it was morning now, a few fireflies scattered around the air. They too were giving off blue and orange instead of their normal colors.

...

 _So today had to be the happiest and saddest days of my young life so far. I am having so much fun and I am making sure my brother is alright._

 _I may be writing this a bit too early. I still have 5 hours with him, but I just wanted to put this stuff down in here._

 _So if today does turn bad... I'll still have the good out before the bad try to replace them._

 _All I have to do to be happy and my brother to be happy is sit down with him and listen to him talk. That's all!_

 _It makes me sad to know he is still working through left without me, but at least he is still moving. Right?_

 _I count that as good. Hurts my soul, but warms it also._

 _There is still so much to do with him. I don't know when I'll get to see him again._

 _IF I ever get to see him again!_

 _I should stay clear of thoughts like that. I don't want to put a hammer to the good time._

 _I gotta go. Papyrus is calling me and I don't want to leavehim waiting. I made him wait long enough._

 _..._

"I'm coming, Paps. No need to shout." Sans laughs and puts down his journal and pen.

Papyrus jumps onto Sans. "LET'S PLAY SOME MORE!" He shouts cheerfully.

"Are you sure you want to play with a bag of bones?" Sans flops onto his side.

Papyrus huffs at him. "BAGS OF BONES ARE STILL FUN!... That was a pun." He turns his face in disgust.

Then the two of them laugh.

...

 **So sorry for long wait for everything people**


End file.
